


Reassurances

by Kai_Smol_Trashlord



Series: Lie In My Arms, Sleep Secure [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha!Yuri, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Blow Jobs, Feelings occur, Fluff and Smut, Its happening bois, Lets face it I'm a sucker for this deep shit, M/M, Omega!Viktor, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 12:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Smol_Trashlord/pseuds/Kai_Smol_Trashlord
Summary: Yuri was speechless as he absorbed Viktor's words. "But... I can't give you-""I don't care what you can or can't give me. I don't need you to give me anything other than your love and your honesty. Just like you need me to give you my love and my honesty."





	

**Author's Note:**

> DID YOU FREAKING SEE EPISODE 7 AHHHHHHHHHH IT HAPPENED IT HAPPENED IT HAPPENED!!!! 
> 
> Ahem, so anyways this is a sequel to Tangles Of Thread. You might want to read that one first before you read this one but they kind of make sense separately I guess?

Sunlight poked through the gap in the curtains as Yuri awoke, his arms still wrapped securely around Viktor. The first thing he saw was his omega's silvery grey locks splayed across his chest as the older man slept soundly. Memories of their first time together the night before swam back to him and he allowed himself to smile. His body felt relaxed and he was at peace for once as his fingers drummed soft rhythms on Viktor's bare skin. Memories of the Russian's moans and dirty words sent delicious shivers of pleasure down his spine. He'd never thought that Viktor would be an omega, let alone that he could sound so beautiful when he begged and pleaded for Yuri to be inside him. And whenever he said Yura... he could almost hear that nickname being purred into his ear there and then by his coach. Then again, the raven-haired man had said things to Viktor that probably outdid anything that had been said to him. Yuri didn't know he had it in him to talk dirty to anyone. Heck, he didn't even know he was able to be so possessive or dominant over another being. 

"Mm... Yura..."

Yuri's eyelids fluttered as he turned his attention back to the male laying on top of him and he took the time to appreciate the way the sun illuminated his skin. He looked so beautiful and captivating in his current state. The younger man skirted his fingers up and down Viktor's spine to gently coax him out of his sleep so he could look into his breathtaking blue eyes again. Part of Yuri couldn't believe last night had happened and he wanted to look into Viktor's eyes to know truthfully if he regretted it or not. He couldn't believe he'd knotted the silver-haired man without discussing it properly with him first. So much had happened in a matter of hours and he needed to know that this wasn't all too much for his coach to digest. He didn't know if he'd survive if his omega rejected him now that they'd knotted. 

Viktor shifted on top of him before he raised his head with a satisfied, lazy smirk. The expression on his face took Yuri's breath away and he bit his lip as he took in the older man's appearance. He looked well fucked; like he'd had the greatest sex of his life last night. His eyes scoured over the alpha's appearance greedily and he sat up to straddle his hips. Yuri wetted his lips and watched intently as Viktor ran his hands over the dark-haired male's torso. 

"Good morning, Yura," he purred after a moment. Blushing faintly, the younger man watched the omega lean down to lap at his chest and stomach. Yuri's senses were immediately alert at the feel of Viktor's expert tongue on his skin. It ended all too soon, though, and he whimpered for more. Who would have thought he was supposed to be the alpha in this relationship? 

"Why did you stop?" he questioned with a slight whine. The Russian chuckled and rolled off of him so they were laying beside each other. He almost instantly cuddled up to Yuri and nipped at his earlobe affectionately, eliciting a moan from the alpha. 

"Because we have training today and you need time to process what happened. We both do," Viktor explained. Unfortunately, Yuri knew he was right about that. He didn't want to let his coach get up yet, however. He made this abundantly clear when he shifted to start nipping and sucking at his scent glands. The gasp he received told him that Viktor was still sensitive after their fucking from the night before and it made him smile deviously. He could easily get Viktor to have sex with him again so that he wouldn't leave. 

Hand grasping Viktor's naked waist, Yuri ran his tongue along the length of the older man's neck. "Later. I want to fuck you again, Viktor," he whispered. The man beneath him shuddered and groaned but pushed him away anyway. 

"You can't run away from this by seducing me. As greedy as my body is for your cock, we do need a little time apart to process everything that happened last night. This isn't me rejecting you or pushing you away; this is me letting you think about what this means for us," he replied reassuringly. Yuri hated it but he nodded in agreement anyway. He didn't think there was anything he'd be able to deny his omega. 

"Okay," he conceded with a sigh, sealing their agreement with a tender kiss. Viktor's lips were just as soft against his as they'd been last night. He was already falling deep for his omega and their kisses only served to remind him of everything they'd shared together last night. They hadn't just shared their bodies; they'd shared their love. 

The Russian broke the kiss all too soon and Yuri found himself following him when the omega leaned back. His smile was the smile of a man who'd been given everything he wished for and more at Christmas and it made the raven-haired man melt inside. 

"I love you, Yura," Viktor purred, pecking his lips a final time as he climbed up out of the bed. Yuri watched hungrily as his omega dressed himself in the clothes he'd worn last night. His pants still held the scent of Viktor's slick and the younger man bit his lip whilst restraining himself from leaping on him. The silver-haired man limped towards the bedroom door and Yuri cleared his throat. 

"I-I love you too, Viktor," he choked out. His coach threw him a heart-fluttering smile before he left Yuri's room. 

Sighing, the alpha lay back down and covered his face with his hands. He was still picking up the memories from their night together and the ugly, unavoidable truth that he'd allowed Viktor to see his weak side reared its head. He couldn't believe he'd cried like that in front of his coach. In front of his idol. What if Viktor was only with him out of pity? What if Viktor only chose to stay with him after last night because Yuri had knotted him? Honestly, the raven-haired male felt a deep seated love for the Russian that went far beyond the amazing sex they'd had. However, if he had to, he was willing to keep their relationship purely sexual for Viktor if that was what he wanted their relationship to be. It would kill him inside, but not as much as the tangled knots in his head that only seemed to get bigger the more he tried to think positively. He knew that it wouldn't all be hunky dory overnight but he'd hoped that at least he'd feel secure enough within himself not to question what he'd gained. Maybe, as the day went on, he'd be able to push these bad thoughts away. 

***

He hated this. He hated the fact that he couldn't land jumps like he was supposed to. Why was he so fucking stupid? Maybe he'd put on weight and it was preventing him from making all the jumps. No, that wasn't it. He was already fat and that didn't limit his skating ability. It was just one of those days that emphasised the fact that Yuri didn't deserve to have Viktor as a coach. 

"Yuri, stop! You can't skate if you won't even focus," Viktor interrupted with what seemed to be an exhausted tone of voice. If he gave up now, Yuri wouldn't have blamed him. After all, he wasn't even trying at this point. His mind was swarming with a loop of negative thoughts that wouldn't leave him alone and his body was running on autopilot. He didn't care if his skating was sloppy. He didn't even want to skate anymore. All the dark-haired man wanted was to curl up in his bed and never come out again. He completely ignored Viktor when he approached him and glided over to the stereo the music played from when they practiced. Shutting off the sound, he stared at it emotionlessly. 

"I'm going home," he informed his coach monotonously. He gave no response to Viktor's protests as he stepped off the ice and removed his skates. Sighing, he padded into the locker room with his skates in hand and prepared to leave Ice Castle. Truthfully, part of him wanted the older man to rush in there and convince him to get back on the ice. He wanted that motivation to keep on skating until his bones ached, but it never came. Viktor had stayed on the ice and for some reason it hurt a lot more than it should have. He couldn't stand to be away from the Russian like this, but he had been right that morning when he'd said they needed time to process what was happening. 

Clad in warm clothing, Yuri left the ice rink and made his way home. Viktor still hadn't chased after him and his heart was aching with longing. He wanted to be around his omega desperately but what was the point when he didn't even have the mindset or motivation to practice like he was supposed to? They had to keep their relationship professional on the ice, meaning Yuri had to snap the hell out of it and just deal with it. He knew Viktor would have been able to snap out of this easily if their positions were reversed. The omega was like a god in the raven-haired man's eyes; absolute perfection. He was also way out of Yuri's league, which kept on popping into the forefront of his mind. Yuri was an alpha that lacked leadership skills or dominance or strength. He was an outcast of the alpha society as well as an outcast of his own family. Why did they even keep him around? Why did they bother with him? What was so special about him that they wanted to keep him? 

Soon enough, the alpha arrived home and he dumped his belongings in his room before he undressed himself and buried himself beneath the covers of his bed. The sheets still smelt like Viktor and the sex they'd had. He didn't give a shit that the scent of stale sex was disgusting; he could still smell Viktor surrounding him. The warmth of the blanket encompassing him along with the smell of his omega was like he was being hugged by Viktor himself. It was miles away from the real thing, but it still provided a sense of comfort regardless. Being alone like this gave him time to attempt to properly process what they'd done last night. Viktor had vowed that he loved him and had told him to stop running away. They'd bonded and made a connection so profound with one another that breaking it would tear them both apart inside. That was how Yuri saw it, anyway. 

Makkachin bounded into the room and leapt onto the bed, curling against Yuri. "Makkachin... I think I love him too much. I love him so much it hurts but I don't deserve him. I can't even motivate myself to stay on the ice today," the alpha whispered to Viktor's beloved dog. The poodle licked his face and a small smile appeared on Yuri's face in response. He was so much like his old dog, Vicchan. Makkachin was bigger, of course, but they still looked the same and provided Yuri with a little comfort and companionship when being around other people was too much for him. 

"Yura..." 

Yuri poked his head out from beneath the covers to glance at the doorway. Viktor was stood inside Yuri's room and closing the door as they looked at each other like last night. However, unlike last night, neither of them had the intention of getting down to some primal fucking based on instinct. The silver-haired man looked more emotional than he had last night and he seemed... worried. Deeply worried. 

"You should go," the raven-haired male murmured as he looked away and cuddled Makkachin. The poodle licked his nose as if he understood what the alpha was going through, pawing at the blanket. 

"You're not running away from me. I won't allow it," Viktor insisted stubbornly. His voice was stern but also caring, reminding Yuri of the fact that he did truly care. He wouldn't have been here if he didn't care. 

"I can't be the perfect alpha that protects you and showcases their dominance in front of other alphas. I can't be an alpha that sweeps you off your feet. I can't be the strong, confident alpha that you deserve because I wasn't supposed to be an alpha," he murmured as he felt Viktor climb onto the bed. The Russian slid under the covers and spooned the younger male as he pressed kisses to his neck. 

"Should I care about any of that?" he questioned and Yuri visibly flinched at his response. Didn't he care that he was settling for less than he deserved? Didn't he care that he was committing himself to someone who was second best? 

Yuri pressed a hand over the top of one of his coach's and he gave it a harsh squeeze. "Don't you care that you're promising to give yourself to an alpha that doesn't even serve their purpose correctly?" he asked with a shake in his voice. The kisses moved from his neck to his jaw and he was turned in the omega's arms until they were facing each other. Viktor's eyes shone with unshed tears and the raven-haired male felt guilt pulse through him. Of course he couldn't be what Viktor deserved; how could he when he couldn't even be happy with himself? 

"Yura... you are everything that I want." The older man pressed a chaste kiss to the other male's lips. "I don't want an alpha that constantly protects me from everything or an alpha that dominates the room as soon as he steps into it. I want you because you're genuine and because you're the first person to make me feel loved for reasons other than my looks or my fame. You look at me as if I'm your world and it reminds me of how I feel about you." 

Yuri was speechless as he absorbed Viktor's words. "But... I can't give you-"

"I don't care what you can or can't give me. I don't need you to give me anything other than your love and your honesty. Just like you need me to give you my love and my honesty." 

Yuri did the first thing that came to mind and he kissed Viktor. The omega's lips yielded almost immediately and they kissed one another as the raven-haired man lay in his omega's arms. He felt so much love and tenderness just from this man alone. He closed his eyes as Viktor deepened the kiss and their tongues met briefly. There was no lust or impatience or greed; only love and desperation to show how much they cared for one another. Viktor's mouth tasted only of him and his lips were as moist as ever. The silver-haired man's arms pulled him impossibly closer so that their bodies were pressed together. Yuri vaguely registered the sound of Makkachin jumping off of the bed and he pulled away from Viktor for air. Both men panted as they regarded each other and the younger man feared he'd done something wrong when the Russian got up and headed for the bedroom door. 

"Yura, let's go to my room. I want to show you something," he suggested and Yuri blinked. It took a moment for the request to register and when it did he put some random clothes on and followed his omega to the room he'd been sleeping in. Makkachin remained in Yuri's bedroom to sleep and the dark-haired alpha brushed his fingers against Viktor's. He was relieved when the omega interlocked their hands, even when they entered his coach's room and shut the door securely behind them. Viktor didn't release Yuri's hand until he reached into a box and pulled out a small scrapbook. 

Nothing was said as they both sat down on Viktor's bed and the silver-haired man opened the book to the first page. Yuri gasped when he saw the page was covered in newspaper clippings about the first competition the younger man had performed in competitively. They were mostly written in Russian but he noticed a couple that were in English too. Viktor flicked to the next page, revealing recent photos of Yuri from newspapers and magazines. The page opposite was crammed with Russian writing and he caught Viktor blushing faintly from the corner of his eye. The more pages they turned, the more Yuri started to realise that this was a scrapbook about Yuri's ice skating career. There were even little diagrams of his routines here and there and he flushed deep scarlet. Viktor had collected all of this about... him? But... why-

"You want to know why I have all of this," Viktor stated. Yuri glanced at him, unable to read his expression. He nodded and rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. 

"Am I really that special?" he murmured. The Russian smiled softly and pecked his lips. 

"I told you that I loved you from the moment I first saw you skate last year. After that, I wanted to see more of what you'd done in your career. That was part of what made me want to coach you in the first place but watching you skate my routine perfectly... that's what finally convinced me to take a risk and move here to be with you." The silver-haired man combed his fingers through Yuri's hair as he spoke and the younger man felt his heart swell in his chest. He was unsure of what to say. 

So he said nothing. 

This kiss was a little different to the one they'd shared a few minutes ago. It was still filled with the love they cherished for one another, but Yuri was putting more emotion in than before. He wanted to show his omega that he loved him just as much and that he felt blessed to be loved by a man such as him. Viktor lay the younger male on his back and cupped his neck with one hand whilst the other hand caressed his side. His fingers eventually tugged at Yuri's pants, silently begging for him to remove them. The fabric clung to his legs and the waistband stuck to his stomach as Viktor tried to pull them off of him. Yuri was unable to deny that he wanted the omega as much as he had last night. He finally lifted his hips off the bed and felt the fabric drag down his sensitive legs before being yanked off. 

"Yura, can I tell you what I want to do to you?" the Russian requested as they pulled apart. Yuri nodded, chewing lightly on his bottom lip. 

"Tell me," the dark-haired alpha ordered and he felt his omega shiver. Viktor's lips brushed gently against his ear. 

"I want to suck your cock as you fuck my mouth and pull my hair, beg me to suck harder. And then, when you're about to cum, I want you to pull out and shoot your seed all over my face and my chest," he murmured seductively. Yuri's manhood was instantly erect just from what Viktor said to him. He rocked his hips upwards, his hard length rubbing against the older man's crotch. It seemed unfair that Viktor was wearing more clothes; he wanted to admire every inch of his naked body. 

Viktor and Yuri both sat up on the bed, the latter trailing a finger along the collar of the Russian's training shirt. He remembered almost exactly what Viktor's muscular, insanely sexy body looked like and he remembered how they felt beneath his fingertips. He wanted to run his hands over the muscles as the silver-haired man sucked him off obediently. 

"Clothes off. I want to see your body as you suck my cock," he instructed firmly. Yuri was more than happy to see that his omega was eager to please him as he practically ripped off his shirt and pants. With a hunger in his eyes, the raven-haired man licked his lips and enjoyed the view once Viktor had removed his boxers. The scent of slick hit him but it wasn't as strong as it had been last night thanks to Viktor being knotted. However, that didn't mean the scent didn't affect the alpha at all. His eyes went straight to his coach's rock hard manhood and how red and swollen it already had gotten. The thought that he was getting excited over being told what to do by Yuri made the alpha start stroking himself slowly. His hand didn't feel nearly as good as he expected Viktor's to feel, but he didn't mind all that much. Besides, it would be Viktor's mouth on him soon enough. 

Viktor watched Yuri stroke himself with a pout. "Alpha, please let me put it in my mouth. I want to taste you," he whined with need. Yuri swirled his thumb around the head of his length, spreading the pre-cum that had just started to leak from the tip. A gentle, broken moan escaped him as he kept on stroking himself just to tease his omega. However, he knew not to keep him waiting. 

"Get on your knees," he demanded. "You get to touch it when I say so and you don't touch yourself until I give you permission." The older man nodded and sank to his knees in a hurry. Viktor crawled in between his legs and looked up at the alpha through his eyelashes. Shit, he already looked fucking hot. Yuri didn't know how he'd cope watching and feeling his omega sucking his cock as if it were the only thing keeping him alive. 

"It looks so tasty, Yura. Can I taste it yet?" Viktor questioned. Yuri didn't say anything, opting instead to push the tip of his dick into the older man's mouth. The suction was instantaneous and the tip of the tongue lapping at the head was beginning to send the dark-haired male loopy. He wasted no time thrusting up into Viktor's mouth, both hands tangling in his silver locks. His coach's hot, wet mouth felt incredible around his erection. He thrusted in and out at a slow pace as he released quiet mewls of pleasure. Viktor moaned around him every so often and the action sent delicious vibrations up and down Yuri's cock. He couldn't believe how incredible it felt, nor the fact that it was Viktor giving him all this pleasure. A few days ago, Yuri wouldn't have believed they'd be in this position now with his cock inside Viktor's hungry mouth. 

All too soon, the suction increased and Viktor bobbed his head up and down at a quicker, more defined pace. It wasn't anywhere near as good as sex was, but that was something Yuri didn't really give a shit about. All he wanted was for his cum to be inside of the Russian as he thrusted repetitively. Viktor made such beautiful sounds as he sucked his dick and used a free hand to massage Yuri's balls. The raven-haired man tilted his head back with ecsatsy and let out a groan that was maybe a little too loud than it should have been. Viktor used his free hand to touch and stroke the part of his cock that wasn't being sucked by his mouth. Gasping with desire at his coach's hands and mouth on him, the younger male rolled his hips to try and get more into his mouth. He could feel his climax already building up inside him, the pleasure pooling in his groin. Yuri thrusted his hips faster into Viktor's mouth as far in as he could go, shuddering with satisfaction when he heard his omega gag and the hands left him. He was now fucking the wet heat and he had trouble holding his moans back. It wasn't sex, but it still felt pretty incredible. He heard faint slurping sounds emanating from Viktor and his precum flooded the older man's mouth. 

"Yeah... take it..." he panted as he felt Viktor move quicker too. Both men were now moaning and breathing heavily as Yuri felt his orgasm building and building. As soon as his body began to shake, he pulled out of Viktor's mouth and stroked himself quick and hard. He rubbed his swollen head with his thumb as he pumped his cock and he whimpered almost inaudibly. The Russian's mouth remained open and he stuck his tongue out in offering as the alpha came hard. His cum splashed onto the silver-haired man's tongue and his face, dripping down onto his chest. He watched his coach swallow the creamy white substance before he licked his lips with a purr. Yuri let go of his cock and leaned down to seal their lips in a tender, meaningful kiss. He could taste and smell his cum on Viktor, but he didn't feel disgusted by it. Instead, he felt more possessive and dominant over his omega.    
Viktor's fingers brushed against Yuri's neck and the latter growled gently in the back of his throat. The delicate fingers crept round to the base of his skull and the dark-haired alpha gasped when the older man pulled. He couldn't believe how amazingly good it felt to have his hair pulled like that by an omega. He hadn't really pegged himself as someone who was into pain mixed with pleasure. However, that was something to explore another time. Maybe they could experiment with that idea after he actually won a competition as a reward for his hard work. Would the silver-haired man be up for that sort of thing? 

And then a gut wrenching, nerve wracking thought gripped him and sank its talons into his brain. He wasn't sure what prompted it but he began wondering if, now that Viktor was knotted, he was now going to birth their children. The primary purpose of knotting was to mate and breed, so what if that now meant Viktor was pregnant with their children? Just considering that possibility felt ridiculous to him as they were both men and he couldn't imagine a man giving birth to a child. And if the Russian was pregnant, would he want to keep their baby? Or would he feel so overwhelmed by confusion and panic that he'd want to give up the child or abort it? 

"Yura, you're overthinking something. Talk to me," his omega insisted. Yuri hesitated as Viktor lay on the bed, pulling the alpha down next to him. He vaguely registered the fact that the silver-haired man had cleaned himself up as he snuggled up to him. Their legs entangling with one another, Yuri sighed. Viktor's arms around him were like a safety harness that shielded him from the tangles of knots in his head that he just couldn't seem to untangle. 

"If we have a child now... will you want to get rid of it?" 

Yuri's heart sank when Viktor stiffened and tensed up against him unmovingly. Crap, he'd upset Viktor. He'd gone and blown everything when it was all going so- 

"I can't have children." The raven-haired man tilted his head to look at Viktor and saw that he was being deadly serious. 

"You... I'm sorry; it was an insensitive question for me to ask you," he murmured with panic just to receive a shrug in return. Surely it couldn't be dismissed so easily. Viktor tightened his embrace and pecked Yuri's forehead affectionately. 

"I can't bare children. Even as an omega, my body is still unable to make children with the man I love," Viktor explained and Yuri let him cling on as if he was going to run off now that he knew something so personal. "That is why I used suppressants up until recently. I didn't want to be pinpointed by a random alpha during a heat and then have to explain to them I can't give them what they want. An omega who can't carry or give birth to a child is cast aside and labeled as useless. I couldn't let anyone take the joy in my life away from me so I always had to pretend I was a beta. I never went into heat on my suppressants so it was easy to convince everyone. Yakov is the only one who knows I'm an omega and that I'm one of the few that can't have children. He was against me coming off my suppressants, but I chose to stop using them after I quit skating to become your coach." 

Yuri caressed his omega's silver locks. "Why did you stop taking them? I-if you don't mind me asking," he questioned with caution. He didn't understand why Viktor would stop taking them other than not wanting to risk damaging his body due to longterm use of the suppressants. His coach kissed his lips chastely and he cupped the younger man's face. 

"Because I wanted to trust you enough to tell you what I was and I wanted you to be the only one to take care of me when I needed it most. I was selfish and wanted to use my heat to keep you all to myself. I thought I could keep my biological needs and my feelings for you separate, but the more I fell for you the more I realised that I couldn't separate them," he explained. A petal pink blush decorated Yuri's cheeks. His heart was pounding in his chest and Viktor placed a hand over it. In return, Yuri rested a hand on Viktor's heart and he gasped when he felt the Russian's heartbeat pick up beneath his palm. His omega opened his mouth to say something but the younger man cut him off. 

"You can be as selfish as you want with me. I want to be the one to look after you and love you for who you are, not your biology. And... even though I used to think about what it would be like to have children some day, I don't care that you can't give me children. Just give me you," he blurted out. 

Tears brimmed Viktor's eyes and Yuri began to panic as the former crushed him in a hug. He shook with silent sobs as they lay there and the alpha soothed him with sweet nothings and words of comfort as they embraced one another. 

"I love you, Yuri Katsuki," Viktor whispered as he rested his forehead against Yuri's and stared into his eyes. Yuri brushed his lips against his omega's briefly and his eyelashes fluttered. Viktor's eyes searched his desperately for some form of validation or acceptance of his feelings and Yuri realised that there was far more to his lover than the dazzling smiles and the reason he kept who he was a secret. Viktor had a lot of love to give, but he also needed to be given love too. Whatever had happened to him in the past, he desperately needed the love and validation of the one he opened himself up to. Yuri doubted that the Russian had ever opened up to anyone else like this. The dark-haired man knew there and then that his love for his beautiful man would drive him to do anything and everything for him. He would walk into hell and back if it meant he could protect and love Viktor the way he wanted and needed to.

"I love you too, Viktor Nikiforov."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm most definitely going to write a sequel to this one. Let's face it, this could end up becoming a series if I keep going. Heck of course this is a series now. This is me we're talking about.
> 
> Ayo I also have a tumblr, viktorssexykatsudon, so if there's anything you wanna know about this au I'm writing feel free to hit me up there.


End file.
